Just Say It Already
by royalvogue
Summary: Could get very ugly...Yami, Mokuba, Bakura, Joey and Malik are left together one day when the rest of their little group goes shopping in Tokyo, out of boredness they decide to grade the others performance over the past year. Pitty Seto & his credit card.
1. Boredom

**_Just Say It Already_**

By Anime Lover of Fire

Copyright August 21st 2006

Anime Lover: Oh god this can't end well

Prologue: The gang get bored and evaluate one another… This could get ugly, not all things said during this fic will be what you'd expect from these characters.

Malik glared at the pile of super happy fun dinosaur buddies video's that sat on the coffee table infront of him. Why were they there? Well Yugi, Marik, Ryou, Seto, Tea', Mai, Serenity and Rebecca surprisingly had all left them there and gone out. They meaning: Malik, Bakura, Yami, Mokuba and Joey.

"So when do you think they'll be back?" asked Yami looking nervously behind him.

"Who knows? They have my brother, and my brother has his credit card so…" Mokuba trailed off looking sad that he'd been left behind while Seto went and had all the fun.

In reality however Seto was NOT having fun. He was being dragged around the streets of Tokyo by four teenage girls on a power shopping trip, may god spare his poor deprived little soul. Anyway….

"So what do you wanna do till then?" asked Joey fishing out the last of the chips from the now empty packet. "Can we burn these?" asked Malik holding up one of the video's that could burn out any somewhat normal person's eyes. "Later, besides… I've got a much more ingenious idea..." Bakura began whispering for some strange reason, even though no one who would've really cared about what they were about to do and no one was actually there to stop them.

End of Year Duelist Reports

Name: Seto Kaiba

Age: 18

Attendance: Perfect.

Ability: Perfect.

Agility: Perfect.

Attitude: Arrogant, rich son of a bitch

Overall Grade: A+

Targets: Being less of an asshole, rich ass bastard might help

Notes:

"He is only duelist who poses a challenge to me."- Yami

"He's an asshole, plain and simple."- Joey

"He spends no time with me any more." - Mokuba

"He's a good duelist, but he needs to get a life, seriously..." - Bakura

"He has nice legs."- Malik

Name: Mai Valentine

Age: 18

Attendance: Terrible. Mai insists on oversleeping every Saturday and Sunday.

Ability: Mai has amazing natural ability and a lot of potential.

Agility: Perfect.

Attitude: Poor. Arrogant, argumentative and somewhat boastful. She'll make a fine duelist.

Overall Grade: A-

Targets: Less of the 'OMG my nail broke' attitude.

Notes:

"She's nice really…"- Joey

"She has a lot of potential." – Yami

"She needs to stop acting like she's constantly on heat."- Malik

(At this point, fighting broke out between Joey and Malik and the rest of the recordings were crushed in the struggle.)

Name: Yugi Moto

Age: 14

Attendance: Perfect.

Ability: Very good. If Yugi continues to keep up this level of achievement, he will be one of the top duelists.

Agility: Surprisingly good.

Attitude: Very good, if not rather naïve.

Overall Grade: A

Targets: Be more serious and concentrate harder in theory class.

Notes:

"He looks like a tri colored starfish." – Bakura

"A midget tri colored starfish." – Malik

"He's a great guy but he seriously needs to get over the whole heart of the cards thing he learnt from his grandpa." – Joey

"If he'd just stop with the puppy eyes already I'd be happy." - Yami

Name: Serenity Wheeler

Age: 13

Attendance: Worse than normal, she is only present during battle city and the whole Noa saga, after that she falls off the face of the earth.

Ability: not bad for a first time duelist, rather average.

Agility: Not bad.

Attitude: very concerned about others and other wise sympathetic towards everyone.

Overall grade: C+

Notes:

"I've barely noticed her so far." – Yami

"I still don't know her name." – Bakura

"She seems nice, but she's not all that special." – Mokuba

"I can't believe her and Joey are related." – Malik

"Hey!" - Joey

Name: Marik Ishtar

Age: 18

Attendance: Poor. Like Mai he oversleeps, but Marik refuses to get up before nine o'clock every day.

Ability: Yami insists he has potential. We are not convinced.

Agility: Ahahahah.

Attitude: Needs serious tuning. Marik's a whining spoilt brat.

Overall Grade: F

Targets: IMPROVE EVERYTHING.

Notes:

"I enjoy a challenge, but this is ridiculous."- Yami

"Marik? … god, I need another drink…"- Joey

"and Ryou said I had issues, this guy needs to get over himself." – Bakura

"He's one of those evil guys who turned good guy, why do I have to look like him again?" – Malik

Name: Tea' Gardener

Age: 16

Attendance: is there most of the time cheering for someone else, mainly Yugi or Joey.

Ability: Crap, simply crap no one really cares about your friendship speeches honey, high capability of annoying people until they wish to smash her face in.

Agility: Not all that good to be honest, needs work.

Attitude: Annoying, preachy, I love the universe, highly irritating.

Overall grade: E-

Targets: Burn in hell already.

Notes:

"Compared to her Marik is a perfect little angel." – Yami

"Compared to her, I'd rather hang out with Weevil Underwood." – Mokuba

"Compared to her, I'd rather hang out with Pegasus." – Bakura

"Stop comparing the people I want to burn… geeze.." - Malik

Name: Ryou

Age: 16

Ability: Not bad, a bit hesitant. Bakura usually has to help him.

Agility: He couldn't out run that balloon boulder at duelist kingdom, it was going less that two meters per hour.

Attitude: Not bad, needs to talk more and participate more willingly. Bakura is getting rather sick of dragging him to tournaments.

Overall grade: B+

Targets: Needs a major confidence boost

Notes:

"It could be worse." – Yami

"He could be less creepy." – Joey

"He needs to be more evil and chose more evil looking clothes." – Bakura

"He looks like a gay British school boy for Ra's sake." – Malik

Name: Rebecca Hawkins

Age: 8

Ability: Not bad for someone her age.

Agility: she's a little kid, naturally she's impossible to keep up with.

Attitude: snobby, spoilt brat, know it all even though she doesn't, babyish, has a thing for older men.

Overall Grade: C-

Targets: find someone your own age to crush on, get a life, stop acting all high and mighty, throw out the damn teddy bear already!

Notes:

"She is next annoying on the list, right after Tea'." – Yami

"Weird, annoying girl who no one likes." – Mokuba.

"I don't EVER want to meet this person, she's like a mini Tea'." – Bakura

"Ditto, I pity the teddy bear that she has hostage." – Malik


	2. Asking for trouble

Kaiba glared at the piece of paper, he had received anonymously after having returned home from Tokyo, he cringed as he remembered the extensive workout his credit card had just received and began to dread the upcoming monthly bill. He'd lost count at how many things they'd thrown at him, let alone how much each item was. Now this? He couldn't believe Mokuba was feeling neglected, hell he usually got him some new game or gave him cash to go buy whatever he wanted. Why should HE feel neglected? It wasn't his fault he had to work to keep K.C. running accordingly, after all if you wanted something done, right?

"I can't believe Mokuba feels neglected." Kaiba muttered glaring harder at the piece of paper.

Mai snorted, "Why are YOU complaining? You got an A+. At least you're not "OMG I broke a nail"." She lay back in the couch and gave an aggravated sigh. "And I think everyone got better than Marik."

Marik glared, "They made a mistake on mine."

"The same mistake in every box?" Seto laughed.

With a strange primness the duelist screwed his report into a ball and flicked it into the corner of the room. "It could happen... Hey, Ryou! You've been under that blanket every since we got back. What's wrong?"

The blanket parted to reveal Ryou, who seemed more embarrassed than ever. "I can't believe that Malik thinks I look like a gay British school boy."

Yugi, by now, was smiling a little. He seemed to have cheered himself up. "Well at least Malik doesn't think I have nice legs."

Kaiba shuddered.

There was a few moments silence, before Mai spoke up again. "Hey… why don't we write our own reports? You know, revenge for them being such bastards?"

Rebecca was discussing her results with her teddy, Tea' sighed. Ryou retreated back under the covers. Kaiba's eyes were glazed over.

"Fine!" she sighed, "I'll do it!"

_End of Year Reports, Second Edition_

Name: Bakura

Age: Old.

Attendance: Average- although he needs to find a more adequate excuse than being 'too old'.

Ability: His teaching is poor, but at least he knows that it is- he falls asleep in class on a regular basis.

Agility: Pathetic. I've seen more energy in a dead snail.

Attitude: Bakura gives up too easily and is prone to phrases like "Why do I bother?"

Overall Grade: D-

Targets: Stop being such a whiny bitch.

Notes:

"Poor Bakura. He seriously needs a new social life."- Ryou

"He's the easiest to walk all over."- Marik

"That's three times he's called in sick with a hangover."- Yugi

Name: Malik

Age: Younger than Bakura but still old.

Attendance: Disappointingly perfect, even if he usually turns up late.

Ability: If dueling is measured in screaming and insane laughter, very good.

Agility: Amazing. He can be complaining of leg cramps one minute but if he catches sight of someone with sugar he's there like a shot. Teleportation, maybe?

Attitude: Quite honestly, terrifying.

Overall Grade: F

Targets: Take up a new hobby, like shark baiting using your own limbs.

Notes:

"Malik has been voted 'Duelist most likely to molest opponent'."- Marik

"Well, at least he's happy, right? Right?"- Tea'

"Asshole. Plain and simple. He just likes to watch little boys sweat."- Seto

Name: Yami

Age: Older than Malik and around the same age as Bakura, Old.

Attendance: Pathetic. Why bother turning up?

Ability: The best of the bunch, but only because he gives out free cards to people who do well.

Agility: Not bad.

Attitude: Surprisingly patient but has a tendency to frighten people. Just so long as he doesn't crack by year two…

Overall Grade: D

Targets: Stop using all of Yugi's hair gel and don't take over dueling just because 'It's my job'.

Notes:

"Please, PLEASE don't make the puzzle glow. It's distracting!"- Marik

"I can't believe he hasn't asked me out yet."- Tea'

(At this point all but Tea' anime fall.)

"Does he have any photos of Yugi? I must know!" - Rebecca

Name: Joey Wheeler

Age: 16

Attendance: Late for everything, other wise doesn't show up at all.

Ability: nothing special, rather average. Kaiba still believes he's a third rate duelist.

Agility: Marik's faster than him. (Hey!)

Attitude: Less of the whole wannabe badass/ Brooklyn gangster attitude would be good, doesn't quit being an amateur, and eats like a pig with rabbis, and he's also as dumb as a post.

Overall Grade: E-

Targets: IMPROVE EVERYTHING, INCLUDING TABLE MANNERS!

Notes:

"He's a wannabe duelist with absolutely no talent, he'd get beaten by a dueling monkey if it were blind folded and not functioning." – Kaiba

"He is also a mutt." – Kaiba

"He can be sweet sometimes…" – Mai

"He's an idiot, plain and simple." – Marik

"He needs to learn how to duel without me helping him." – Yugi

"He needs to actually REMEMBER when he's supposed to pick me up." – Serenity

"He's icky, right teddy?" – Rebecca

(all sweatdrop..)

Name: Mokuba

Age: 12

Attendance: Pretty good- he's usually there when he hasn't been kidnapped by some retard.

Ability: The other end of the scale to Malik. Not much of a duelist though…

Agility: Very good.

Attitude: Kind. Way too kind. We're beginning to suspect an ulterior motive…

Overall Grade: D-

Targets: Stop getting kidnapped and do your homework willingly.

Notes:

"We will wear him down!"- Marik

"Hey, it's like good-cop/bad-cop, with Mokuba as the good cop and Seto as the bad cop!"- Tea'

"He's very spoilt; he gets more than I did when I was his age, yet does he thank me?

No." – Kaiba

"He's mean, I don't like him." – Rebecca

"There's a first, he's a cute kid." – Mai

"He's the best out of all of them." – Yugi

Mai snapped the lid back on her pen with satisfaction. "Now all we need to do is slide them under their doors!"

Yugi glanced nervously at the paper as though it might rear up and attack him. "You're not actually going to send it, are you?"

"You worry too much!" Marik laughed and smoothed the back of his hair.

"I've got a record to keep up!" He replied defensively, "Right, Ryou?"

The shape of Ryou shook his head, "Yugi has a point. This isn't a good idea…"

Rebecca joined their argument. "Mai, if you post that we could be in the shadow realm for-"

"Tea'!" Marik seemed hurt, "Don't gang up on me! I though you were my friend?"

"Besides," He continued, leaving the room, "What's the worst that could happen?"


End file.
